A Secret Left Unmentioned
by iDreamcast
Summary: Katie has a secret. A secret she's told no one. Not Santana, not even Kasey. People from her past return, and something happens that just forces Katie to tell everyone her secret
1. Chapter 1 Weird Signs

**Chapter One: Weird Signs**

Katie woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone go off at a really high volume; she groaned, grabbing her phone and turned it off. She didn't want to leave the warmness of her bed to go into the coolness of the outside. "Katherine!" Her mom, Jessica says from the bottom of the stairs. "Get up and get ready or you're going to be late!" Groaning loud in response Katie gets up; feeling the ice cold room shocking her as if she been tasered with one hundred watts. She finally let's her feet dangle into the icy cold carpet. Again sending shocks through her. Finally she gets up, grabs her towel and goes into the bathroom. The ice cold tiles is what really shook her into reality, she dropped one of the hand towels across the floor. She walked across the towel covered part of the floor looking at herself in the mirror. On the left side of her neck there was a mark,not like a hickey but something else. Katie nodded it off as she leaped onto the bath mat and got into the shower. The warm water felt good from all the coldness she's been feeling this morning. Once the water hit her neck the mark and only the mark started to burn. "Damn." She says then putting her hand on the burning mark. The mark burned even more once she put her hand on it, this made her take her shower even quicker than before. She turned off the nozzle, hand still over the burning mark and walked out. Quickly she patted the spot where the mark was an once her neck was dry the burning sensation stopped. "Katherine are you ready yet." Her mom says now in her room. "Yeah mom almost done!"

…

School wasn't any easier for her; she got slushied in first period causing the burning to come back. She quickly rushed into the girls room and checked to make sure no one else was in the stalls. Moving her wet hair she checked the mark, now it looked like as if it was metal shining when the lights hit it. She then grabbed a paper towel and patted it on the burn. Once it stopped she dried her hair and pulled back over to cover the mark.(A/N: I do not have a clue what the mark is going to look like yet so…) "Katie?" Said her girlfriend, Santana calling her name in the hallway. Katie quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out. "Hey." She says then kissing her. "Hi." Santana says holding her head with her hand. "Ow!" She says then holding her neck where Santana's hand has been. "I am so sorry Kit-Kate I-." "It's fine but are your hands wet?" "Well the can of pop I had, had condensation on it." "Why what's wrong?" "N-nothing just nothing. I will see you later San." She says then turning on her heels and running out.

…

Later that night she couldn't sleep; the stupid mark kept bothering her finally she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. When she did, not only did the mark start to burn but a mystical noise was humming in her ear. It started to make her head spin. Maybe even the whole room spin. She tries to walk but she can't; every step she takes makes her more dizzy. _One… more… step… _She thought. Katie held her head and took one more step, when she did she stumbled hitting her head on the sink. She winces in pain and then falls to floor, seeing nothing but the darkness once she blacked out.

…


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Out Myself

Katie woke up in her bed, her head pounding and bandaged. Her whole body ached; almost every breath she took made her head pound even more. "Katie can I come in?" Her brother, Jake said behind the closed door. She groaned in response as Jake cracked the door a little and poked his head in. "Are you ready for a visitor?" Katie raises her fist to show a thumbs up. Jake nods and opens the door more so that Santana could come in. "Hey Katie." she says walking over to her. "Hey." She says her voice raspy. "Is it okay if I sit down?" Katie scoots over on her bed so that Santana could sit down on her bed next to her. "Are you feeling okay?" she says tilting her head sideways and moving hair out of her face. "Better now that you're here." Katie says with a weak smile. "You must be feeling better because you are being cheesy." "Funny, now could you help me up." Santana nods putting an arm around Katie's waist helping her up. "Thanks." She says putting her head on her shoulder. "Welcome." she says. Katie sighs as she closes her eyes. "Could you stay here with me?" She says looking up at her. "Sure." He say looking down at her. Katie scoots closer to Santana as she drifts off to sleep.

…

Later that night once dinner was over Katie went downstairs to get a drink of water. She hopped onto the counter to grab her favorite cup and headed over to the refrigerator. Katie grabbed the water jug, Katie as carefully as she could, poured the water into her cup. She spilled the water onto her hand and the mystical humming in her ear came back, but it wasn't making her dizzy it more… _enchanting_. This time she stumbled backwards but then flopped over. She looked down at her feet; but they weren't there. In place of her feet was a sparkling blue tail. "The hell?" She says feeling where her legs should be. Katie looked over to see the towel on the handle of the refrigerator. She dragged herself over to the fridge grabbed towel and dried her tail and hand off. Eventually the mystical humming came back and the tail went away as Jake came in. "Katie what's wrong?" Jake said coming from downstairs. "I-." _Found why all the weird things lead up to me being a frickin' mermaid._ "Slipped on some water and fell." "Oh well you okay?" She sighs. "Yeah fine." "Cool." "Hey could you tell mom that I need her to get me some new sheets for my bed." "Yeah sure." He says then heading into their mom's room. _What am I going to do?_ Katie thought as she got up and poured the water out careful not to spill any on her self. _I am a __**flippin**_ _mermaid._

…


	3. Chapter 3Breadstix Accident

"Hey Katie," Says her best friend, Kasey as she walks up to her locker. "Hiya Kase!" "Jake told me what happened." Katie closes her locker and turns to Kasey surprised. "Wait! What!" "That you hit your head." "Oh." Katie breathes out. "Why is something else going on?" "Uh…" _Yes._ "No-no everything is fine." "Come on we are going to be late for glee." Kasey says then grabbing her hand and running down the hall.

…

"O-." Their glee director, Mr. Schue says going to close the door as Katie and Kasey walked in. "Oh, hi girls… just in time." He says opening the door so the girls can walks in. Katie sits in the back next to Santana and Kasey sat in the far end of the second row next to Jake. "So this weeks theme is…" Everyone patted their book or stomped their feet as Mr. Schue wrote 'emotion' on the board. "Emotion." "Now for this week I want you all to come up with a song that sums up how you feel right now." "M-." Rachel starts but is cut off by the bell. "Sorry Rachel you can start tomorrow." Rachel sighs as she get's up and walks out with the rest of everyone else.

…

After history Katie stood at her locker going through one of her notebooks when someone walked up behind her, she didn't know _who_ was behind her she just _knew._ "You're going to be a notebook hoarder by the looks of your locker." Katie turns around to see and Asian guy with a red and navy blue blazer and gray dress pants. "Wes!" She squeals and jumps into his arm. "Hi." He says then spinning her around in his arms. "And I am _not_ going to be a notebook hoarder." She says taking one of the notebooks out of her locker and closing it. "Well come on." He says holding a hand out for Katie to grasp. "I wanna take you to lunch."

…

"Can I have a chicken salad and a root beer?" Katie says as she hands her menu to the waiter. "I will have the same but with a coke." Wes says also handing the menu. "Alright I will have that for you in a moment." The waiter says gaining a smile from Katie. The wait blushes as he takes the menus from the two. "Kathy that girl was _totally _checking you out!" Wes says wiggling his eyebrows. "I know and you sound like my friend Kurt." "Speaking of friends… how's Santana." Wes says taking a sip of his water. "Good she wanted to come but her Sister came in." He hums in response as the waiter comes back. "A chicken salad and a root beer?" "Me." Katie says as the waiter puts the salad and drink in front of her. "Same with coke." "That would be me." Wes says taking the salad from the boy. "Alright enjoy." He says then walks away. "Are we going to do the thing?" "Yes come on." Katie scoots over as Wes jumps into Katie's side of the both. "I don't understand why we call it the thing, all you do is come and sit with me." "It makes it sound fun!" He says then taking a sip of her root beer. "Hey!" She says then taking it away from him. When Katie took it from him the mystical humming started and Katie took her hand off to see that there was water on her hands. She practically jumps out of the both and run towards the bathroom. "Katie!" She heard Wes say behind her. She couldn't hear them; she couldn't hear the yelps of the other people all she cared about was getting to the bathroom. Once she got into the bathroom she feel almost instantly. "Katie." Wes said walking closer and closer to the bathroom. "Are you in there?" "Yeah but please don't come in!" "K-." Wes walked in to see Katie on the floor. He walked in further to see a sparkling tail where her legs were supposed to be. "Don't freak out." She says as she turns over and scoots up against the wall. "I can't believe she was telling the truth." Wes said under his breath. "What?" "Before your grandma died she told me to look out for you because something was going to happen to you." "So she knew I was going to be a mermaid." "I guess so… and get this she also told Sebastian." Katie nudges her wet hair against the wall as the mystical humming came back and her tail went away. "What did he do." "He tried so hard to see if it was true so that he could make money off of you. "That _just_ what I need my ex boyfriend to creep around and see if I am a mermaid." "Some people told me that he puts on disguises and goes to the places that you are usually." "How am I going to do this?" She says looking up at Wes for some sort of answer. "I get slushied almost all the time." "And who says that Sebastian isn't one of the bystanders watching me run into the girls bathroom." "Okay Katie get up we are going to my house I have something for you." Wes squats down to Katie's level and holds a hand out for her to grasp. Katie looks at him and then at his outstretched hand. "I love you." She says then grabbing his hand and heads out.

…


	4. Chapter 4 The More You Know The Better

"Here." Wes says handing Katie a turquoise pendant with the same design as the mark on her neck. She rubs over where the mark is to feel it cold; freezing even. "What's this?" "It's…" He starts then looking around to see his mom and dad and his brother and sister. "Wear this and whenever you get wet you won't grow a tail." He says whispering it in her ear. "Cool!" She says getting up and walking over to the mirror. "And it's my birth stone." She says turning around, as she did she accidentally hit a vase that had water in it. "Katie!" Wes screamed since the girl didn't have the necklace on. Katie put her hands up in front of her. She stood there waiting for the water to hit her but it didn't, she moved all but one hand so she could see if Wes stood in front of her but he wasn't. "You-you froze it." Wes stuttered clearly in awe about something. "What?" Katie said still holding out one hand. Wes pointed to where the apparently frozen was. She turned around to see a line of frozen water. Wes walked over to touch it, but as soon as Katie dropped her hand the water splashed on his head. "Really!" He whined. "Sorry I am new at this." She says with a shrug. "Unfortunately your grandmother didn't give me anything for your-your powers so you are just gonna have to restrain from using them." _Yeah…__**that's**_ _going to be easy._ Thought Katie.

…

Katie stood at her locker looking at the pendant Wes gave her yesterday. "_Unfortunately your grandmother didn't give me anything for your-your powers so you are just gonna have to restrain from using them."_ Katie thought about what Wes had said as she put the pendant around her neck. _What if I get slushied?_ She thought. _But then again I never know when it'll happen what if Sebastian is around a-. _"Katie." Katie was pulled out of her thoughts by Santana coming up from behind. She jump her hands about to fly up in front of her but she tried to restrain doing that. _What if I could freeze people?_ She thought. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She sighs as she hits her head against the locker. "It's fine I am just having a bad week." Santana puts her bag down and leaned against the locker. "Do you wanna tell me about it." "First let me say that… your pose is very sexy as it is charming." "Thank you but back to my question." "I wish I could tell you but I just can't." Katie could tell that Katie didn't want to talk about it, he decided to not push it any further. "Okay." She says walking a step closer and holding Katie's face in his hands. "But whenever you want to talk about it I'm here." He says then kissing Katie softly on the lips. "Thank you." She says quietly before Santana nods and walks down the hall. Katie turned back to her locker, fingering the turquoise pendant in her hand. She grabbed one of her journals and started to make her way down the hall. "Excuse me?" Said a voice from behind her. Katie turned around to a taller boy with brown hair quaffed to perfection, a striped blue and white v-neck tee shirt along with a pair of blue skinny jeans that hugged him tightly as if the never wanted to let go. "Are you Katherine Smith." "I prefer Katie but yes I am Katherine Smith." "I am Darik Turner." He says. "I loved you at the regionals for both Glee and Cheerios." "Thanks." "Were you thinking about joining?" "Yeah." He says with a smirk. _That smirk looks exactly like...no! It can't be._ "How about before you join you just sit in for this weeks lesson" He smiles as they made their way to the choir room.

**...**

"Alright guys this…" Katie says gesturing to the taller boy. "Is my friend Darik Turner he is thinking about joining." "Wait what do you mean _thinking_." Kurt says blushing a little. "Well I said that he could sit and watch this weeks lesson and maybe do a number or two." She says then gesturing Darik to an open seat next to Santana. "Okay…" Mr Schue starts. "Why are you here?" Santana whispers so that only Darik can hear. "What are you talking about?" He says with a hint of worry in his voice. "Oh give it up Sebastian I know you are here for Katie." "And that's the meaning of this weeks assignments ." Mr. Schue says as the bell rings for everyone to leave. "Trust me she is _not_ who you think he is." He says then putting on a fake smile. _What_ Santana thought. As Sebastian, or Darik walked out with a sly smile across his face.

**. . .**


	5. Chapter 5 The Guy Behind The Mask

"I am telling you there is something off about that guy." Santana says walking towards Katie's locker. "Who?" She says with a small laugh. "Darik?" Santana nods as Katie opens her locker. "He's harmless...are you jealous?" "No." Santana says with a pout. "You have nothing to worry about I am yours." She says then kissing her softly on the lips. "Thanks." "Welcome, now do you wanna see my new reading glasses?" "Yeah." She says with a smile. Katie open her locker and looked to where she had her sunglasses reading glasses and her pendant, which wasn't there. "My pendants gone." She whispers to herself. "What?" Santana says walking closer to Katie locker so he could see in. "Wes gave me this pendant and it…" "It what?" "It-it was very important to me my grandmother gave it to me before sh~." Katie was cut off by and ice cold slushy in her face. She gasp as she runs to the girls room.

…

Katie ran; she ran until she flopped down into the bathroom her blue tail against the door. "Well...well...well." Said a voice coming from on of the stalls. "I guess the legend is true little miss Katherine Smith _is_ a mermaid." "Sebastian?" "You know I never really like Wes." He says walking around Katie. "What do you want." "No, it's what _you_ want." He says then lifting up the blue pendant. "Please Sebastian." Pleaded Katie. "I'll-I'll do anything." Sebastian walks closer to Katie so that he was up to her ear. "You'll be a ghost, you will dissapear from everyones life no goodbyes you will just leave you and all your freakiness." "I can't do that." She says trying to keep her strength. "Then you won't get your pendant back." On his way out Sebastian steps on Katie's tail. "Sorry," he says sarcastically. "Did that hurt?" He says then walking out swinging the pendant with his wrist. _This is just great._ Thought Katie as she leaned her head against the bathroom wall.

**...**

_**((Kasey))**_

_I love the way you're talking_  
_I'm loving what you're doing boy_  
_I don't fall easy often_  
_I've never had a love like you before_  
_I like you, put your number, put your number on my phone, phone, phone_  
_You heard me wrestle, call me, call me when you're all alone_

_((Katie))_

_Don't make bets  
Come on with me, we stay up all night long  
I want you in, I want you bad  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
Let's keep the party going all night long  
All night long, all night long, all night long_

_((Katie+Kasey))_

_I'm on another planet  
I made another universe  
You may not understand it  
Sooner or later baby you will learn  
I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone  
You heard me wrestle, call me, call me when you're all alone_

_((Kasey))_

_Don't make bets_  
_Come on with me we stay up all night long_  
_I want you win, I want you bad_  
_Let's hit the party, going all night long_  
_Let's hit the party, going all night long_  
_All night long, all night long, all night long_

_((Katie))_

_We could party all night night_  
_Wanna spend a night, night_  
_Will you be my type by the end of the night, we could pillow fight_  
_Your Katie's real nice, come closer, cause I don't bite_  
_You talking how I like, you play diddy I play white_  
_I'm so alone, no one is home_  
_I got your number on my telephone_  
_Wanna wanna wanna be your girl_  
_Wanna wanna wanna be my babe_  
_Boy we could hold handsit's the weekend don't make plans_

_((Kasey))_

_Party's hot, when you're here_  
_At the club, we don't care_  
_We gon set it off, we gon set it off_

_Party's hot, when you're here_  
_At the club, we don't care_  
_We gon set it off, we gon set it off_

_((Katie+Kasey))_

_Don't make bets_  
_Come on with me, we stay up all night long_  
_I want you in, I want you bad_  
_Let's keep the party going all night long_  
_Let's keep the party going all night long_  
_All night long, all night long, all night long_

Katie and Kasey as they finish the song as everyone cheered and clapped and Sebastian winked at Katie. The shorter girl looked at him in disgust as she sat down next to Santana . "So what made you pick the song?" Mr. Schue asked. "Well… we just really love the song" Katie. "Well okay." He says then clapping his hands together. "Anyone else?" Rachel quickly made her way. to the center of the room as Leona Lewis's "Bleeding Love" begins.

_((Rachel))_

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_  
_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_  
_And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush_  
_That comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_  
_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_  
_Oh, they find it hard to believe_  
_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_  
_And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

During the performance Katie's phone buzzed showing a photo of her and Wes; Katie kissing Wes on the cheek and Wes grinning brightly. She scans the room as everyone harmonizes to the chorus. She quickly presses the accept button and rushes out to the hallway. "Hello?" She says in question. "_How the hell did he get the pendant?"_ He ask. "Wes I really don't know I had it in my l~." "_In your locker are you insane! Shouldn't you be __**wearing**_ _it." _ She leans against the locker as she starts to cry. "_Kathy please d-don't cry."_ Katie wipes her tears with the back of her hand as Sebastian creeps around the corner. "I don't even know how he knew I had that pendant and how her knew I changed schools." "_Katie after school you are coming over and I am going to show you how to handle your powers."_ "Okay." She breathes out. "_And you are going to take down that evil Sebastian okay?"_ She gets up as she makes her way towards the door to the choir room and as she did Sebastian quickly ran back into the room. "Hey Katie is everything okay?" ask as everyone turns to Katie. "Nothing just some family problems." "Oh okay...well guys I will see you next week."

…


	6. Chapter 6 Training

Everyday after school for the past week Katie went over to Wes's and Santana started to get suspicious. "Katie do you wanna go to the lime bean after school?" "San I am sorry I can't today I have to help Wes with something." "Do you think I could be any of assistance?" Katie stopped in her tracks then feeling where her mark was. _I hate lying to her but I don't want him to know that her girlfriend is a freak._ "Um yeah I'll ask him okay." "Alright love you!" "Love you too." They both went their separate ways and as they did Sebastian turned to look towards Katie. _She's hiding something from me I just know it and I know it has to do with Sebastian._

…

"Try again." Wes says holding a vase full of water towards her. Katie holds her hand out towards the vase as a little trail of water comes out. "I'm doing it!" She squeals. "Yeah." He says watching the snake like water trail coming out of the vase. "Wesley!" He mother screamed. Katie jumped dropping the snake like trail of water onto the floor. "Dammit." Wes says putting down the vase. "Ye-." "Never mind Wes I found it." He sighs as he puts his head in his hand. "Sorry." She says with a shrug. "It's fine." He says getting up off the floor and standing next to Katie. "Okay hold your hand out over where you spilt the water." Katie does as she's told and then looks to Wes for more directions. "Alright now slowly close your hand into a fist." Katie did as she was told but as she did the water on the carpet became smaller and smaller until it was nothing but thin air. "Oh my god!" She says then turning to Wes and grabbing his arm. "That was so cool!" "Y-." Wes was cut off by something shining in his face. "Katie?" He says in question. "Move your hair from your neck." As she does Wes see a shining mark. He quickly jumps back. "Katie w- h-." He stutters trying to find the right words. "Where did that mark come from?" He says his voice getting high. "I don't know but every time it water hits it-it starts to burn and every time I get excited or mad or something it starts to glow." Wes walks closer to Katie so that he could see the mark more clearly. "But when did it get there." He says looking at it. "I don't know a month ago." "This...your….I." He says looking Katie in the eye. "What!?" "Nothing let's just try with the moving water okay." Wes walks over to the vase picks it up and aims it at Katie. "Hey Wes." She says before putting her hand out. "How do you know so much about this?" "Well your grandmother before she passed she gave me her powers but then she told Sebastian about us and well...he took my powers but he is also going after yours." "But why he already has yours." "Because you aren't like everyone else you're…" "You know what how we get back to the training okay?" "Fine." She sighs then holding out her hand. The water snake appears accept it more bigger, as it grows a humming start it grows louder and louder as the snake gets larger and larger. "Oh my god!" Wes says as the snake grows bigger. Eventually he put the vase down and stood next to Katie. As the snake grew bigger it also started to glow as did the mark on her neck. "Katie do you see this?" Katie turned to him with same excitement. "I know!" They both stared in amazement as the snake looked around at Katie then Wes then the whole room. But what they did not know it that they weren't alone…

…

Sebastian stood outside by the window of Wes's house when he saw a light shine through a window. "This is so amazing!" Katie said. Sebastian peeked through the window to see that a water snake was coming out of a green vase and controlling said snake was Katie. "Okay." Sebastian said to himself. "Let's see if I can still do this." Sebastian says then holding out his hand to the brick wall; he slowly closes his hand into a fist as the brick wall starts to sizzle and break into tiny pieces. "I warned you." He says with a sly smile. Katie turns around still holding her hand out and controlling the snake. "Oh yeah what are you going to do?" Katie says then pushing her hand towards Sebastian then making the snake charge towards Sebastian. He puts his hands in front of his face as the snake blows him over. "I didn't come here to fight but thank you for giving me proof." "Proof of what?" Katie says worryingly. "That you're a mermaid." He says then pointing towards the cam on his glasses. "You got twenty-four hours." He says then walking away. "What am I going to do." "I am sorry to say this bu-." "No you can't say that!" She says as she starts to cry. "Katie you can't risk it." "Fine but tomorrow can I at least say goodbye?" "Yeah but after that I will be outside of the school okay?" Katie nods as she cries harder.

…

"Alright Katie told me she had something to tell all of us and she said she would like to say it in song." says slightly sad. "Thank you Mr. Schue." She says quietly.

((Katie))

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all._

_And I will stumble and fall._  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_Anywhere, I would've followed you._  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I will swallow my pride._  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._  
_And anywhere, I would have followed you._  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
_Say something..._

Once she finished she looked down at the piano and waited for everyone reaction. "Katie could I talk to you in the auditorium?" Santana says. Katie nods quietly as she follows Santana into the auditorium. "Now what wrong?" "I have to break up with you." She said looking down at the floor. "Why." "I just have to." "You cheated on me didn't you?" "No Santana I love you." "I think I am going to be sick." Santana says as he sits down on one of the stool. "You think it's any easier on me!" "I can't even think of the fact that I am leaving you Santana!" "Then why are you leaving." "If I tell you promise me you won't tell anyone else?" Santana nods as he get's up from the stool. "Hand me that glass of water." Santana turns around grabs the glass of water and hands it towards Katie. Katie holds her hand out and rises the water out of the glass. "Wh-." "I'm a mermaid." Katie states "I can move water I can freeze water and I can boil water." Katie put the water back in the glass and sits it next to her. "I still don't understand why you're breaking up with me." "Sebastian took a video of me using my powers and if I don't leave tomorrow he is going to post it." "Katie I-." "Santana I am sorry there is nothing you can do." She says as she starts walking backward. "I have to go." She says then running off crying.


	7. Chapter 7 Glee Club To The Rescue

"Guys." Mr. Schue says walking into the choir room. "I have s-." "Where's Katie?" Rachel says. "MIA," Artie says. "It's sad I miss her." He says then pushing up his glasses. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Mr. Schue says. "Katie had to leave." "Why?" "I don't know she didn't tell me." Everyone looked to Jake and Santana. "I don't know what happened but she left this for everyone. Jake passed out the letter to everyone and the first to open there's was Kurt

_Dear Kurt,_

_You're probably wondering where I am or why the hell did I leave and not tell you but don't worry about me. I am really going to miss you and I hope you find someone(: There is always someone for everyone! Tell you dad and Carole that I am going to miss them and send the my best! Sorry there's spots all over the letter, I kept crying. Thanks for everything you've done for me I love and miss you. _

_Katie_

_(P.S. My friend from Dalton would like to meet up with you here is his number; 614-218-4505)_

Kurt chuckled quietly to himself as her read the last bit of information and also started to cry. He didn't know that he did so much for Katie. "What's so funny Kurt." Rachel ask peeking over his shoulder. "It seems that someone from Katie's old school has a crush on me." She hums in response as she opens her letter from Katie

_Dear Rachel_

_Please don't worry about me and why I disappeared I am sure that you will find out soon enough. I hope one day I will see you on Broadway, hey maybe I might be working alongside you. I hope you and Finn stay strong and I am one hundred percent along with you marrying Finn; I just wish that I could be one of your bridesmaid): Tell Finn that I am going to miss him. He was the first cool friend that made me feel welcome. Please don't worry about me you might find out why I had to leave sooner or later. Don't listen to what anyone says you __**are**_ _Barbra's air apparent. Bye Gorgeous_

_Katie._

Rachel held the letter to her heart as Sebastian opened his.

_Sebastian._

_You won but make no remark I don't go away that easy! But what I wanna know is why did you want me to leave? Nothing is going to change if I leave, I'll still be a mermaid. But anyways you won and I really think you should tell everyone the truth about you, It's the least you could do for me._

_Katherine_

"Guys?" Sebastian said as he got up. "I gotta tell you something." He then turns his back to the glee club and took off the face mask that he had got done before he came the wig and the glasses, he then turned around as everyone's mouth gaped open. Santana looked up with a glare in his eye at Sebastian; It was a glare that could kill and Jake noticed. "I'm going to kill you!" She says running towards Sebastian but is Restrained by Puck Finn and Jake. "Santana you have every right to be mad at me." "Hell yeah now tell me why did you do it why did you make Katie break up with me and why did you make her leave tell me." Santana retorted. 'I think she's good' Jake mouthed to the two boys. They let go and Santana ran toward Sebastian and pushed him to the ground. Sebastian got up and pushed her back. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" said pushing the Santana off Sebastian. "I tried to play nice Santana I really did but now say goodbye to your precious Katie." He says as he walks out. "Santana calm down." Jake said putting a hand on Santana's shoulder, he nudged it off and started walking out of the room. "Santana!" Mr. Schue said. "Where are you going." She didn't answer. She just nodded her head and continued walking out the door.

**...**

Santana continued walking until he got to the stage of the auditorium, she sat on the edge of the leaned back on the floor and closed her eyes.

_(FlashBack)_

"_You know I always loved singing." Katie said running her fingers along the piano. "You did?" Santana says copying the motions of the girl. "Yeah it was so helpful you know?" "But then I joined the Crawford's and all we did was practice I never just got to sing." She stops her hand leaning on the piano and facing Santana. "Well you wanna sing her I mean Brad can play the p-." "No it's fine, my mom taught me how to." Katie sat down at the piano and Santana sat down next to her as she played the intro to to Owl City's "Fireflies"_

_**((Katie))**_

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_If ten million fireflies_  
_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_And leave teardrops everywhere_  
_You'd think me rude_  
_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_  
_A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_((Santana:Please take me away from here))_  
_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_(( Santana: please take me away from here))_  
_Why do I tire of counting sheep_  
_((Santana: Please take me away from here))_  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are_  
_If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_That planet earth turns slowly_  
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_  
_Awake when I'm asleep_  
_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

"_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams." Katie says as she plays the last notes, looking into Santana's eyes. Santana looks down at Katie's lips, Katie does the same but then bites her bottom lip. Santana leans in and kisses Katie softly on the lips. "Santana I-." "I love you." Santana says. "I-I love you to." She says then kissing Santana again. She rested her head on her shoulder and stayed like that while Blaine played the piano. At that moment they both knew that nothing was going to tear them apart._

_((End Of FlashBack))_

Santana sits back up and walks over to the piano and start to play owl city's Fireflies. Once she finished he heard one person clapping. "Katie always played that song." Kasey said walking down the steps. "Every time I come over I always see her working on that song and during that she had some sort of innocence and happiness to her." She finally reaches the stage and leans against it. "And then she started dating Sebastian and that innocence and happiness got taken away from her." Then she gets up on the stage and looks Santana straight in the eye."And you know why that innocence was taken away?" "Because I know she was in to girls." "Then when she was with you I _knew_ that innocence and happiness was back." "And I also know she wouldn't break up with you unless she really had to or she was forced to." "I...I don't know what you mean." "When Sebastian revealed himself you already knew why he did what he did." "Was it in your letter." "I haven't opened it yet." "Open it and tell what's in there, keep in mind I am one of her best friends." Santana sighed as he got the letter out of his back pocket and read it.

_San,_

_I have to leave you. It was good for your and good for everyone else, everyone's already an outcast I would just make it even more worse. But when Sebastian said I had to leave he didn't say that…_

"It ripped." She says to himself. "What." "When Katie wrote the letter she…" She quickly went over to his phone. _No new messages_. "Remember when Sebastian said say good-." "You don't think?" Kasey says. "We gotta go tell the others!" Santana says then jumping off the stage and running towards the choir room.

…

"Guy we got s-." Santana says but he is cut off by Rachel "So do we." Rachel says then pointing to the piano and sitting on said piano was a black laptop, with "PLAY ME" on the screen. "_New directions." _Said someone in a Dalton blazer. "_I have Katie."_ The camera then show a tied up Katie sitting in chair. Santana's face turn as red as a firetruck as she clenches her fist together. "_What I want from you is…_" "_Hunter give me the camera!" "Meet me at Dalton in the boiler room. __**Then**_ _we'll talk."_ He then grabs the camera and the screen goes black. "Guys I don't mean to make more to the problem we have now but...where Kasey?"

…


	8. Chapter 8 Reveal

"I don't understand Sebastian, I did what you asked." "Yeah but I said you'll be a ghost and disappear and say nothing to anybody." Katie struggles against the ropes when she heard two voices. "Hey! Stop pushing me!" "I wouldn't have to push you if you would just move!" '_It's Kasey' _"Kasey!?" Kasey was then pushed another time and she popped into the room. "Katie? "Wh-what are you doing here." Katie struggles against the rope before answering. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." "She's bait." Sebastian says polishing something. "Excuse me what?" "Yeah, I already know people are coming for Katie but I need something.._more_." "I always knew you were evil to think maybe if your dad sto-." "Shut up!" Sebastian now turns around with something on his arm, pointing at Katie. "Did I strike a nerve?" "Did I hit a soft part?" "You don't know what I am capable of." "And you don't know what I'm capable of." Katie says leaning forward with a sly look in her eye. "Can someone tell me what going on here!?" Kasey says struggling against the ropes. Katie didn't answer. "What are you going to do to me." Sebastian raised and eyebrow as he turned his back to Katie. "Oh…" He trails off as her puts his hand in water and turns to Katie, who wasn't there. "What?" Sebastian breaths out. "Looking for me?" Sebastian turns around to see Katie next to the glass of water, and in the glass of water was a water snake. "The hell?" Kasey says. "Okay now _what_ is going on here?" Katie looked toward Kasey with a sympathetically look. Katie pushed her hand forward as the water snake lunged toward Sebastian, pushing him against the wall. He winces in pain. "I see you're weak." "Yeah but not weak enough to do this," Sebastian runs toward Katie and put his wet hand on Katie's mark. Katie gasps in pain as Sebastian pushes his hand harder on her neck. Her neck starts to glow but it quickly goes out and starts to glow on Sebastian's arm. Sebastian let's go of the side of her neck as she falls to the floor. "Katie!" Both Kasey and Blaine scream.

**. . .**

Sebastian chuckles as he looks over his glowing hand. "Kat… oh no." Wes walked in to see Katie on the floor and Sebastian examining his glowing arm. Jake goes to untie Kasey as her and Santana both run over to Katie. "Wes what's wrong with her?" Wes kneels down to Katie. Wes moves some hair away from Katie's neck to see half of the mark shimmering and half dimmed and disappearing. "Hand me that glass of water right there." "Wesley this isn't the time to be thirsty." "Seriously! Hand me that water." Kasey hands Wes the water as he pours it over Katie. "Wes what are you…" Santana trails off as he notices Katie's legs be replaced by a tail but then quickly goes back to legs. "What?" Kasey and Santana breath out. "This isn't good." Wes quickly gets up from Katie. "Sebastian!" He then pushes him against the wall. "Why are you doing this what did she do to you?" Sebastian then puts his hand on Wes's arm as Wes screams and falls back. "Because...you had the gift, a gift I wanted but you gave it to Katie." "So what better way to get back then this?" "A way where you don't get beaten to a pulp by her brother." Jake says then running toward Sebastian and knocking him over. The rest of the glee club come in and go over to Katie and Wes. "Oh my god is Katie okay?" Rachel says moving some hair out of her face. "No." Wes breaths out. "Katie…is…losing…her…power…" Wes said breathing in between the words. "What do you mean?" "Katie's a mermaid a...special one." "What do you mean?""Well she has more powers than an average one." "And when Sebastian put his wet hand it drained her powers." "Wes you look very pale are you going to be okay?" Wes then raised his sleeve to show that his mark was disappearing like Katie's. "Yeah, but the main thing is to make sure that the mark on Katie's neck doesn't go out because if it does Katie will...you know."

**. . .**

Everyone looks at each other shocked, then turning to Jake and Sebastian who is rolling around on the floor. "Katie," Santana then turns Katie so that she's on her back. "_Please_ wake up." "Please." A tear slides down her cheek as it hit's Katie's mark. The mark starts to glow. Santana looks up as the light shines bright and as Katie raises up and the light shines brighter and brighter. "This can't be." Wes says as he puts his hand over his eyes. The light then stops as Katie falls back to the floor. "Katie!" Santana says picking her up. "S-Santana." Katie mumbles. Santana sighs happily as she hugs Katie. "You're okay!" "Yeah but Wes isn't." Finn says point to the warbler "Wes!" Katie then pulls away from Santana and kneels in front of the warbler. "Who did this to him?" "Sebastian." They all say in unison. Katie starts to flare with anger as the mark on her neck glows brighter than it's ever been. "Sebastian, _what_ did you do to Wes." "It's fine." "No it's not you put all my friends in danger just to get you revenge on me!" "Hey they wanted to come and rescue you, don't know why." "What are you going to do...you're weak anyways." "See thats where you're wrong." Katie then raise both of her hands as she does two ice snakes come out and shot out towards Sebastian. He winces in pain and falls to the floor. Everyone walked towards him and waits to see if he was going to move, but he didn't. Katie watched from behind but then fell back against the wall. "Katie!" Jake then runs over to Katie and turns her over. "Give… me … her… hand." Wes says stretching out his hand. Blaine places Katie's hand over Wes's. Wes then places Katie's hand over his mark as it starts to glow. "Stand…back." Everyone stands back except Santana. "Santana…stay…back." "No. I am not moving." Wes sighs as he closes his eyes and presses Katie's hand on his mark. "This is the holder with the gift of many I call you, Miranda in a time of need heal the holder and her friend in need." There was a loud mystical humming and a big bright light,causing Blaine to bounce back. Katie again raised into the air as her legs disappeared and turned into a shimmering blue tail. "Is that Katie?" Santana says rubbing the back of her head. "No." Katie says coming from behind the flouting mermaid. "It's-it's my grandmother." "Katherine Elizabeth Smith." The mermaid says. "You've proven yourself worthy." The mermaid then waves her hand over Katie as a shimmering crown emerges. "Gran-." "Call me Miranda." "Miranda what do you mean?" "Heal your friend, I'm sorry but I must go, I love you." Miranda then fades away as does the crown but in it's place is the turquoise pendant. Katie grabs it and puts it around her neck. She then kneels down to and heels Wes. "Katie?" "Wes!" Katie hugs him as everyone runs over and joins them.

~o0o~

**Disclaimer: Nope ):**

Thanks for reading you guys That's the end of A Secret Left Unmentioned


End file.
